


.fake it

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: “Same time tomorrow?”Aiba’s hands move deftly on his chest as he buttons up his shirt. Lying on the bed, Sho looks up at him, telling himself that he doesn’t mind the brand new wedding ring on his finger as it sparkles under the dim light of the hotel room they booked for the hour.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	.fake it

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Arashi's song, “Fake it.”
> 
> _December 29_  
>  “You need to stop”

“Same time tomorrow?” 

Aiba’s hands move deftly on his chest as he buttons up his shirt. Lying on the bed, Sho looks up at him, telling himself that he doesn’t mind the brand new wedding ring on his finger as it sparkles under the dim light of the hotel room they booked for the hour. 

“Yeah,” he manages to say somehow. 

Aiba smiles at him. He is almost completely dressed now, a stark contrast to Sho’s still naked state under the covers – not that he’s intending to do anything to fix that soon. Noticing that, Aiba climbs on the bed on all four, crawling to Sho’s spot while sensually swaying his hips. “Thank you for last night,” he whispers as soon as he reaches Sho’s lips. 

Sho tries to stay still, to not let Aiba overwhelm his senses, but he knows very well it’s a battle he can’t win, so he almost unwillingly gives in to the kisses after a heartbeat. Aiba knows how to turn him into putty in his hands, and Sho knows it. They both do. And yet, always and without fail, he readily gives all of himself up for just one more second of paradise. 

Sho has always been a patient man, but when it comes to Aiba, he just loses it. He forgets every single thought and kisses him with urgency, already tugging at the tie that Aiba has put on just mere seconds ago, trying to take it off so he can focus on undressing him again. Aiba giggles at Sho’s efforts and grabs his wrists. “We can’t,” he says between kisses. He’s already trying to move away, but Sho only moans grumpily against his lips and tries to get him to stay. “Sho-chan,” Aiba says again, and this time Sho can hear the slight irritation in his voice as he manages to pull away, “you need to stop.” Sho knows that Aiba needs to go home to his wife. Sho also needs to go home to his wife and kids, he guesses. 

Aiba is now back at the foot of the bed, adjusting his tie and collecting his jacket from the floor to put it on. Sho watches impotently as he tries to imagine a different reality: one in which the wedding bands on their hands would bear each other’s names; one where the room in which they were now was their bedroom, and Aiba was simply getting ready for work, while Sho would be rushing him, pretending to be cursing him because he had made them late again because he wanted to ‘cuddle for a bit.’ 

In that reality, Aiba would maybe chuckle and tell Sho he’s a big grumpy bear, and then he would pull him in for a kiss and run past him while yelling “I love you! See you tonight!” 

But in this reality, Aiba would never say those words. 

“I love you,” Sho says, and it rips him apart to see Aiba shake his head at that. 

The taller man picks up his keys from the floor where they must have slipped from his pants’ pocket when they were thrown away without care earlier that evening. He doesn’t say anything else, barely even sparing a glance at Sho before he turns around. He is already one foot out the door when Sho calls after him. 

“Won’t you say it?” 

“Sho-chan...”

“Please. It’s just three words, Masaki. I need to hear them.” He’s aware that he’s begging now, but he doesn’t care. If begging gets Aiba to tell him that he loves him, he won’t stop doing it. One day, it might work.

Aiba smiles gently at him before he turns away, closing the door behind him.


End file.
